Mimi's Goodbye
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: This fic is a Jyoumi which takes place on the day Mimi leaves for America. People who hate Jyoumi/Mimoe fics shouldn't read this since that's all it is


A/N: This is my newest Jyoumi/Mimoe fic (those of you who have me on AuthorAlert are probably happy ;) ) and it has to do with what happened the day Mimi left for America. Mimi rejects Yamato, who tells her he loves her, so Mimato fans who plan on flaming me because of that can just not read this at all, because I don't wanna hear it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, otherwise I would make it revolve around Jyou and Gomamon, who're the best characters in the show.  
  
  
  
Today was my last day in Japan. My family and I were heading out on a plane over the ocean to live in America, where my father was offered a job. It was so sudden. A week after my friends and I returned from the Digiworld, my father told me he was offered a job in America, and we were leaving in a few days. I pleaded with him for us to stay, but he said he had no choice. I cried for an entire day after hearing him tell me we were going, and that was that. I had to leave my home, my school, my friends, and my precious Jyou.  
  
Right now, I was telling the other digidestined goodbye before boarding the plane. Kari and Sora were trying not to cry, while Tai, Yamato, Koushiro, and little T.K. were getting ready to say goodbye. T.K. was first. He walked up to me and I knelt down to face him. He smiled at me with that innocence he has always carried with him. I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a tight hug, "I'm sorry I have to go T.K."  
  
T.K. wrapped his arms around me, and smiled, "We're still friends right?"  
  
I nodded and pulled away from him, "We'll always be friends T.K." T.K. walked over and sat next to Kari, trying to comfort her, since she was starting to sob. Tai walked up to me next as I stood up.  
  
"I'm not too good at goodbyes," He said, "So...I guess this is 'bye. I know we'll see eachother again someday." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a quick goodbye hug.  
  
Koushiro walked up to me next. He was typing something up on a new laptop, not too surprising. He finished typing, and turned the machine off, and closed it up. He handed it to me, and I took it, "Here Mimi, it's a goodbye present from all of us." He said, "I put in all of our email addresses so we can keep in touch with you. I programmed it so that you can easily figure out how to work it."  
  
"Are you saying I can't work a simple machine?" I asked, pretending to be offended, "I'm not like Tai y'know, I wont beat on it or anything."  
  
"I...uh...sorry if I offended you Mimi, that wasn't my intention." he replied.  
  
I giggled at knelt down and gave him a hug, "I know Koushiro, I was just joking. Thanks for getting me a pink laptop, how'd you know what color to have it?"  
  
Koushiro grinnned, "Just a wild guess,"  
  
I giggled as Koushiro stepped out of the way and Yamato walked up to me. He was silent. "Goodbye Yamato," I whispered to him.  
  
"Whatever," Was his only reply. I turned away from him and thought, 'Looks like he hasn't changed too much,' I was about to walk to Jyou when Yamato put his hand on my shoulder. "I...I'm sorry Mimi, I'm just not good at these kinds of things,"  
  
"I understand Yamato." I said. He slowly pressed his lips against my cheek, then quickly pulled away.  
  
He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Mimi Tachikawa." I knew this since the first few days in the digiworld. The way he was always looking at me, and sticking up for me kinda gave it away.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and replied, "I'm sorry Yamato, I don't want to hurt you...but my heart belongs to Jyou,"  
  
He slowly broke away, and went to sit down on a chair as I walked up to Jyou. I stood there for a second, looking deep into his eyes. I then wrapped my arms around him, and whispered a goodbye into his ear. I held him for a few minutes, saying nothing, until he spoke, "I love you Mimi. I have since I met you."  
  
I smiled up at him, "I know Jyou. When we were fighting Devimon, you were by my side, and when we fought Etemon, you were there, protecting me. In our battle with Myotismon, you helped me when I needed you. You brought me to my senses at the Gekomon's Castle, and when our group split up in Puppetmon's Forest, you stayed with me. You may have just said that you wanted to protect me, and we would be safer in a larger group, but I knew your real reason for staying with me." Jyou blushed and I continued, "You never left my side unless you knew I would be safe from harm. Even before we went to the digiworld you were looking out for me."  
  
I remember when we were getting off the buses at camp, I slipped, and almost ruined my beautiful dress in the mud. Jyou was right behind me, and he caught me before I hit the ground. At the moment, I was kind of embarrassed since the others were laughing at me, and just walked away from Jyou like he didn't do a thing. In fact, when he tried to talk to me later that day, I just ignored him.   
  
"I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we first met Jyou," I apologized, "I should've thanked you for helping me at camp."  
  
"It was nothing, just trying to set a good first impression."  
  
He slowly moved his head close to mine, and our lips were about to make contact before a voice came over the intercom. "All passengers in flight 153 to America must board now, we will be taking off in a few short minutes."  
  
I pulled away from Jyou, and ran to get my bags, and said one last goodbye to my friends. Jyou stopped me at the gate, and he gave me a kiss. A strong kiss, full of love and passion. When he pulled away, I was dazed and could barely remember who I was. When I came to my senses, Jyou gave me a small computer disc. "Don't look at it now, look at it when you take off from the plane." I nodded, and boarded the plane with my luggage and new laptop, and gave a final wave goodbye to my friends before getting on the plane and finding my seat.  
  
I waited until the plane took off and put the laptop on my lap. I opened it and pushed the power button and waited for it to load up. When the screen came up, the background picture was the picture that Andromon took before we left the Digiworld. I smiled, and inserted the disc Jyou gave me, and the program Koushiro made popped up. It read, 'You have inserted a disc into drive A. Do you wish to open it?' I clicked on the 'Yes' button, and a small window popped up. It was a short movie with Jyou standing right in the middle.  
  
"Mimi," the computer spoke in Jyou's voice, "I made this with Koushiro's help, and his digital camera just for you. I want you to know, that even when you're in America, our love will be stronger then ever. If you're ever upset, or feel lonely, remember I'll always be around for you. Even if were thousands of miles away, I will always be right next to you. If you ever want to talk, my email is jyoukido@jol.com. If you get connected to the internet soon in America, drop me a line, and tell me how you're doing." Jyou fixed his hair on the screen, "I love you Mimi, and all of us will miss you very much."  
  
Mimi's eyes were filled with tears that hadn't already fallen down her cheek. "Oh Jyou...I love and miss you too..." she whispered, and closed her laptop up.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay...I admit, it's not my best work, but I'm just not in the Jyoumi fic writing mood I guess. I just hope you Jyoumi/Mimoe fans liked it, and if you didn't tough. I don't want any reviews saying that it wasn't written too well, because I already know it wasn't written too well, and Yamato/Mimato fans who hate me for having Mimi reject Yamato, don't flame me. It's my opinion of what couples I think should go together, and if you knew it was Jyoumi, why would you read it? 


End file.
